Destiny
by SilentKing
Summary: PSEUDO-JOURNAL Regardless whether one accepts or rejects his vocation, he is fulfilling it all the same...Fate taunted them to meet as strangers, chance made them good friends and destiny pledge them to be lovers&partners: the wind and sea are one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I extend my gratitude to April Eagle, First Genesis and Windancer, for inspiring me to finally share my indulgence despite my rebellion against the pen. Of course the Mcclouds too, for constructive criticism and on-going encouragement. My training is technical rather than creative writing hence, bear with the lack of imagery and vivid description; emphasis is on the plot. Furthermore, chapters are quite concise. Usual Sailormoon disclaimer apply. 

Destiny Chapter 1

"Nooooooooo!"

"Michiru, Michiru… Wait!"

Michiru ran as fast as she could. It didn't matter whether her elegant turquoise dress was rubbing against the moist soil and dew nor her tall glass slippers were persecuting her feet. She just had to get away, get away from everyone.

Why, why, why? Why her of all people? She has so much dreams and aspirations...to be a famous musician and artist, to be a wife and mother... Now, everything came tumbling down. With the sudden death of her sister, there was no one else who can inherit the duty of a sailor senshi but her. Coming to the Earth was suppose to be fun, full of parties and celebration. Not like this.

Taken aback by an ambush, the late Sailor Neptune had given her life that her kinsmen may reach their destination safely. There was no time to grieve nor (psychologically) adjust; the new Sailor Neptune needed to go to the moon soon, together with Sailor Uranus, with the urgent mission of Empress Serenity.

Most people from other planets find pride and honor in becoming a senshi, but it was the opposite for Neptunians. They experience the world through feelings, and it was simply too much to forsake their emotions as any desensitize decent warrior ought to be. Worst of all, their extreme sensitivity could not yield to slaughter, even if survival is at stake. They were simply "a lover, not a fighter" kind of people. Art and music is the Neptunian nature; not war and blood. Nonetheless, Neptunian perfectly understand the need for a senshi with the bestowed gift of intuition; no one could match their sharp premonition, the way they could endure every terror, pain and suffering before it even happens! At most, it was love for their people that has compelled and encouraged Sailor Neptunes to endure such great sacrifice throughout the ages. Yes, a sailor senshi was given extraordinary life expectancy and great powers, but what good are these privileges when one has to renounce her personal life out of duty? When one is called to safeguard the entire planetary system all the time that one cannot even have the time to enjoy the bliss of a marital union nor it miraculous fruition- children.

Gasping for air, Michiru realized she was already surrounded with thick scary trees. She was so absorbed with her thoughts, she didn't notice she is now deep within the heart of the forest. Walking aimlessly, she tried to find her way back. Hours has passed, yet her efforts were in vain. Somehow, she had a nagging feeling that unless she finds her way out before the sun sets, she would not see the daylight ever again. As the sun rays turn red, her fear was amplified. Exhausted, hungry and lost, is there no end to this labyrinth?

Suddenly yellow eyes began to sparkle in the dark. Mysterious figures slowly walked to her, salivating and growling on their prey -- her. Michiru found herself surrounded by a pack of wolves, ready to devour her. Feeling helpless over her weakened state, Michiru closed her eyes to preparation for her untimely demise. It was not suppose to end this way...


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Chapter 2

Michiru opened her eyes. A hazy blazing fire lay in front of her. Was it all a dream? She could feel the heat emanating. She was breathing. She was alive!

"I was beginning to wonder when would you wake up."

Startled by the voice, Michiru focused where it came from. He was busy stirring of what seems to be a boiling pot that emitted such wonderful aroma. He was wearing a brown long robe that covered his face. His rogue attire and line of fancy ornaments suggest he is a man of the wilderness. His fit yet muscular frame and display of remarkable skills are products of countless adventures. Despite his strong commanding presence, there was something about him that made her unusually comfortable.

"Here, have some stew!" the stranger offered.

Michiru smiled. She was starving to death. She quickly consumed everything, losing all finesse and manners. He watched in amusement.

"Good thing wolves make tasty stew."

It began to sink in her. She was eating her predators! Ewwww! Her reflexes caused her to cough and puke. She blushed over her unlady-like faux pas. The man laugh hard over the incident.

"What's a pretty aristocratic girl like you doing in a dangerous place?"

"I...I ran away..." she softly uttered.

"Oooh, I see...Your parent engaged you to a man you've never seen before and your heart rebelled." he envisaged.

Michiru nodded. How she wish it was as simple as those false pretenses. Yet how could she admit that the a member of the elite sailor senshi force had to be rescued by a wanderer!

The blue-eyed lady was grateful over his heroic deed. As any goddess, Michiru knew how and when to use her irresistible appeal. Such feat should rightfully be rewarded.

"May I see my savior's face and reward him with a precious kiss."

Normally, Michiru wouldn't dare do such intimate boon yet there was something about him that inexplicitly drew her. Such strong reaction, her soul undeniably recognized him; bond that could only belong to a close friend, a family member or even a lover.

Her champion gradually moved to her. She closed her eyes as thrill surged throughout her body. She was overwhelmed with the dementia of damsel in distress syndrome. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt his warmth coming closer and closer. Gentle hands touched her cheek, as if memorizing every contour of her face. Index and thumb finally coming to a stop on her chin, tenderly raising it for an anticipated sweet kiss.

"If you see my face, then I have to kill you..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny Chapter 3

Michiru was shocked. She opened her eyes, rounder and bigger than before. Her entire system froze. Alas, her knight in shining armor was a deadly mercenary! It explains the rude manners, odd clothing and collection of metallic weaponry!

Fully recuperated, Michiru is perfectly capable of defending herself if the situation called for it. Albeit no direct training in martial arts, her background in calisthetics and caligraphy can be easily transmuted to combat prowness.

The hooded enigma slowly returned to his seated position. For a split second, deep sad green eyes sparkled against the ardent flame before fading again in the darkness. He then chortled like a mischevious kid who decieved a guillible old lady.

"Relax, I was only kidding. What you ask is of no consequence; my chivalry demands no compensation. Tomorrow, leave this God forsaken place, depart toward your home in the safe arms of your kins. Everything will be nothing more than a distant memory, a surreal dream meant to be forgotten. Rest for a long day awaits you."

Michiru was ambivalent. Never has a man ever denied her charms before! She felt challenged yet grateful at the same time. Neptunians always have followed the instinct of their emotions, but Neptunians too have great reverence for (eros) love, the epitome of the romantic people they are. She knew she should fear him yet she continued to feel suprisingly at ease with him.

"Have no fear, I will never malign my lady's integrity. Your temporal unconsciousness was a golden opportunity to satisfy earthly craving yet I remained steadfast. I shall defend your virtue until morning arrives."

"At least take this." Michiru removed her heirloom bracelet. When she was a child, her grandmother once told her it would lead her toward her true love. Michiru shook her head as she remembered the foolish thought. As the new Sailor Neptune, the possibility of love was nil. It was nothing more than a figment of a dream she once had. Somehow, it felt right to give it to him; not only would this signify her acceptance of her vocation as a sailor senshi, but a momento to a man she wished she had met earlier. If the circumstance was different, this would have been hopelessly romantic --to be in the middle of no where, alone in the wilderness with the man of the her dreams. Either way, the heirloom would provide a hefty sum of money for his continuing journey; many more lives could be touched by his kindness and courage.

The hunter lowered his head, sighed deeply and smiled. "My lady, haven't you been listening? I cannot accept..."

"I am not bribing you; this would bring you luck as it always had with me", she explained.

"You mean, like the way you got lost and almost slayed?" he sarcastically responded.

"well, I am still alive now, am I not? And it's all thanks to you!" Calm and grateful was her tone.

Touched by her words, he was silent. He was still hesistant whether to accept such precious gift or not.

"Please!" Michiru grabbed his hand. She delicately put the bracelet on his palm, clasping her palm toward his as well. Her other hand touched the back of his, entrapping his hand both on hers.

Suddenly, she had a precognition. It was too bright to see everything, but it felt safe and tranquil. She heard the happy shrieks of two children. There was a playground, two children playing in a swing. A blonde boy with teal eyes was pushing a girl on the swing. "Higher and higher," the latter demanded.

Michiru was brought back to reality when he pulled his hand. A faint thank you was his reply, as he turned his back on her. It was evident he felt intruded, and was withdrawing.

"If you may please, take some rest. I have to prepare for my journey tomorrow." He reasoned as he busied himself with the packing of his tools.

She turned her back against him as well, and laid down to sleep. Her thoughts were still on the faint memory. Behind those sad eyes lay a happy childhood. What could have happened to him to be in so much sorrow? She was truly intrigued by his shroud of mystery. Who was he?

So many bizarre things have happened today. There's so much familiarity and ambivalence at the same time. Without realizing, she fell into a trance and was transported into the serene world of dreams.

Michiru was awoken by the chirping of the birds. She was in a different mileu. She was out of the woods and could clearly view the route toward civilization. She got up and gleefully went her way.

From an atop a hill, golden hair swayed freely against the gentle breeze. The wind toyed with his cape as well. As the figure of the princess faded, his gaze shifted to the the bracelet she bestowed him.

"It is better this way..."

Within a flash, he disappeared. 


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Chapter 4 

"Where have you been! It has been days!" Renatus worriedly asked.

"Sensei, I never knew the Earth's wilderness could be so breath-taking!" Haruka remarked while dancing in exhileration. He was now inside his domain. He took off his tunic and placed it on an empty seat. He had been gone for days, intoxicated with Gaia's exocitism.

Before Renatus became part of the Uranian royal entourage, he was known as Xandro the infamous assassin and unprecedented bounty hunter. His profession caused him to fled from one place to another. In an aborted assassination plot, he fled to Uranus almost half dead. As he dragged himself, he collapsed on the path of a Uranian nobility. He was then brought to the palace, where he was cared and nursed back to health. Never was Xandro questioned about his past nor the injuries he acquired; he was welcomed and treated like a guest without a past, only a bright future. Under the confines of this new world, he realized the beauty of a quiet and ordinary life he had forsaken. A paradise that soothed his wounded soul. A pre-teen Haruka was his constant companion and guide in this magnificent realm. In turn, Xandro taught Haruka the basics of swordsmanship and self-defense, ways of the Martian warrior, mainly because of the former's amusement and liking on the latter. Afterall, Haruka reminded him so much of a son he once had. Friendship was naturally forged between the two. Eventually, Xandro's past caught up on him; the revelation of his identity costed him deportation and execution on his return to Mars. On the day of his extradition, the Uranian king intervened on his behalf; all extradite stipulations were circumvented, and asylum on Uranus was brilliantly maneuvered to be the best and the only option left. The Martian authorities knew they were politically entrapped hence, hesitantly assented. Overwhelmed by gratitude, Xandro pledged his life and loyalty to the crown and embraced the name Renatus. Despite his ill reputation, Uranians saw the goodness within him, and gave him the chance to start anew. Nobody cared who he was, only what he can be. Amnesty was relatively unheard in other parts of the galaxy. He finally found a place where he belonged. Of course, he appropriately became the guardian, instructor and confidante of the Sangre, Haruka.

"Take a look at these!" Haruka pulled out a penlight structure. The moment its base was about to contact the surface of the table, three pods emerged from its circumferential sides, serving as support over the vertical framework. A red light flashed, and a slide show of Earth's scenery was projected over the tent's wall.

Loosening his clothes, he sat down on his bed and laid back, indulging over its softness and comfort. He definitely missed the finer aspects of life.

"It is unlike you to be irresponsible, your grace!" Renatus scolded.

"Have I ever let you down? And quit addressing those fancy names! Or are you tired covering for me?" Haruka retorted with a mischievous smile.

At a glance, Haruka and Renatus looked the same, particularly in height, posture and fair-hair complexion. Closer perusal would reveal that Renatus is slightly darker and filled with scars of victory. He is also bigger and therefore heavier in muscular density. Renatus has always tolerated Haruka's secret escapades, if it was the only means of temporary easing the latter's pain; he stood in Haruka's stead . As long as Renatus doesn't move much or utter a sound, the ploy is perfect!

"But you have to be reminded of your status at times. The way people, especially the youth, look up on you." Renatus calmly reminded him.

"So what did I miss?" Haruka grabbed an inch diameter circular, 0.0625" thick electronic interface. He put it on his left ear and pressed the button at its center. Automatically, a silver rod-like speaker protruded toward his mouth, as a 0.5" translucent LCD screen was placed over his left eye. The glove-like device on his hand enabled him to browse over. He sat on a chair, raised and rested his crossed up legs on the adjacent table, and brought his other folded arm at the back of his head.

Uranus is the most affluent and most advanced civilization in the Silver Alliance. When other planets were barely discovering simple machines in the form of wheels or pulleys, Uranians have exploited atomic fission, aviation and biotechnology. Presently, they are harnessing the power of crystals to sustain their collective need for energy. Their innovative ingenuity is matched with their liberal thinking. Long before slavery was abolished, Uranian society has long adopted revolutionary concepts such as equality, liberty and unity. Indeed, only in Uranus are people from all walks of life have truly attained equality in every sense of the word. It was simply Euthopia. Yet, emigrants have difficulty assimilating to their culture. Uranians are simply eccentric; they are individualistic yet traditional, diplomatic yet aloof. The Uranian spirit has always been bold, untamed and free. Nothing seems to be the same; flux was the norm. It's amazing how the co-existence of extremities be in perfect harmony in Uranus; many wonder if self-annihilation is the inevitable consequence if this delicate balance is upset. Notwithstanding, Uranians have always been driven by philanthropic pragmatism -- for the love of humanity, concern is over the greatest good whatever the sacrifice/consequence might be -- rather than morality. In this, becoming a sailor senshi is the greatest pride of them all. So much so, Sailor Urani have been designated with the honorary title of 'Sangre'.

As Haruka was busily finishing his (other) royal duty, Renatus gave him a letter bearing the seal of Empress Serenity.

"It seems the delegation would be delayed. There's a problem with the moon transporter and our men are repairing it as we speak. It would take at least 6 more weeks before normal operation can resume." The passage way toward the moon has been strategically and exclusively situated on Earth for security and protection purposes.

"Good, very good!" Haruka switch the headset off and stood. "That means we can observe the ritual in full." He took his cape and bag. "And I can explore further what this planet has to offer!"

Uranians annually celebrate "Dokuritsuhan" in honor of their origin and roots. Despite their technological progress, Uranians humbly recognize their dependency and need for peaceful co-existence with nature. During "Dokuritsuhan", Uranians temporarily withdraw from their modern ways and simply enjoy life as it is. It was a golden opportunity to retreat, reflect and search for the truth from within themselves, rather than their surroundings, collectively and individually. At best, this commemoration keeps them level-headed and centered, refreshed to face the real world once again.

"Indeed, the people are busy preparing for the festivities outside". Renatus affirmed.

Outside Haurka's tent, people were all busy doing something. Some where chopping and carving woods, others were preparing food. Everybody, be a man or woman, had the same rugged outfit as that of Haruka's and Renatus'. Unless one is a Uranian, one would never know Haruka is of privileged birth, and is the leading figure of the Uranian envoy. There were no signs of royal luxury, even his tent was the same with the rest. Furnishings were kept to a minimum, and were based on the barest necessities.

"Be back before the festivities begin!" Renatus reminded.

"I will!" was Haruka's fast response, and he headed off toward another journey.

" For crying out loud,take a bath first!" Renatus shouted with all his might.

Ah, his good friend never lets an opportunity to banter him cease, despite how quick their rendezvous was. Haruka chuckled, and sped off at lightning velocity.

**Author's note:** At this point, it is apparent why Haruka keeps on being addressed with a masculine pronoun even if his** sexual attribute is female**. It is his chosen gender, and given the radical way of thinking of Uranians, Haruka is recognized and treated as if he is indeed a man, as far as the Uranians are concern. FYI, sex is different from gender;_ sex is the physical attribute one is born with while gender is the social role one has chosen_. In general, sex and gender usually go hand-in-hand but there are exceptions.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny Chapter 5 

Such bitter sweet melody...Michiru was drawn to it. As if, it was a lover's cry over his lost beloved. Her feet were being pulled like magnet. She didn't know where she was going. Her eyes were closed all throughout; her guide was her heart. Soon, she knew she would be face-to-face to its musical wielder.

Could it be him? Ever since that fateful day, Michiru had always hoped they would meet again. She had been undergoing formal Sailor Neptune training with firm determination. Yet, her thoughts continued to drift to her mysterious hero from time to time. Her heart called upon him. Where could he be? Is he well? Has another captured his heart?

The music stopped. Michiru opened her eyes and halted as well. Under the dim light of the full moon, the soft breeze blew against her wavy hair and nightgown. Away from the chatteau, she was now overlooking a majestic waterfalls. Perhaps, she needed to blend with her element and be recharged from all this emotional distress. The carress of the wind was inviting, whispering to her promises of tenderness. The falls roared in anticipation of her return. The temptation was too much.

With eyes closed, she extended her arms on her sides. Palms parallel to her body. She was preparing to free-fall. She would be home again soon.

* * *

Everything seemed brilliant, vibrant and colorful. Haruka took a deep breath. He has just finished meditating, fusing with the wind god. It was already his habit to play his symphony to his lost love after these sessions.

He took a leaf and gently brought it to his lips. He laid his other hand on top of the other; his hands guided this delicate structure on his mouth as a sad tune filled the air. His heart was weeping. All who ever witnessed this intense display of passion were him and the wind. The wind was and has always been his constant companion.

For years, Haruka struggled whether he should search for her or succumb to the inevitable truth. He is Sailor Uranus, and in that, there is no room for love. He took his vocation seriously; it is of the utmost honor among his people, even amidst the nobility themselves. Are not the Uranian royalty called to be servants of the people? He lived for his people and no one else, not even his own.

Wherever she is, he prayed she is in perfect health and happy. He wondered how she would look like. With the years that has passed, surely she has blossomed to be a woman of rare beauty and grace. She would be as old as the lost maiden he had met days ago. She was indeed very beautiful and well-mannered. A part of him wanted to believe that she was his beloved, yet he knew it was impossible. Otherwise, why then didn't she recognize him? His beloved would have known it was him albeit he never showed his face. There were no need for words, such was their bond. His soul suffers in silence; if only he confessed how he truly felt...

Concluding his tune, silence reigned once more. He stood in awe of this exquisite planet. Being on an overseeing cliff gave him a great view, a majestic waterfall in all its glory. The sound of falling and flowing water appeased his soul. He observed and scrutnized his environment with deep admiration and appreciation. His eyes focused on a figure near the source of the water fall. A woman with wavy aquamarine hair is about to commit suicide. It was her again!


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny Chapter 6 (Revised) 

"Oouuuchhhhhhhhh!"

Haruka held his red left cheek in disbelief. "What was that for!"

Michiru's left hand was still suspended in mid-air. "Pervert! I was about to take a swim, and you grabbed me!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Gee, how was I suppose to know that! You looked like you're about to take your life from where I was standing." he defended himself. He further rubbed his cheek, enhancing the sparkle of the bracelet he was wearing on the same limb. It seized Michiru's attention.

"You...you!" She shakily pointed at him. She was flabbergasted.

"The hooded hero...the other day...that was you!" Her eyes focused on the bracelet.

Exposed, he slid his left hand toward his head and scratched it. He looked up at the sky. "Well..."

"I'm sorry, if I slapped you." She lowered her head, slightly blushing. Her tone had calmed down, sincerely beseeching for pardon. His face continued to resonant in her mind. He was gorgeous! Her imagination didn't do justice on him. She wanted to stare at him more, but couldn't. She felt so conscious; she blushed even more. She was melting. He would have thought she was still embarrassed over what she did, but in truth, she was acting like a childish school girl! She didn't understand why she was acting this way, but it felt good. Is this true love, infatuation or fatal attraction?

"Sangre! Sangre!"

A group of children came running toward the two. "We've been looking all over for you. The fire dance has begun!" Noticing the other's presence, the youngest asked, "Who is she?" Is she your girlfriend?"

It was now Haruka's turn to blush. Endowed with a handsome face and armed with an irresistible charm, he had always been the center of attention in any gathering or crowd he walked into. He had always been prominent with the female population, and even the male ones to some extent. He had always enjoyed the attention. Yet, he was never known to have formally committed on anyone. How many hearts have been broken or women obsessively and desperately begging for his affection? Finally, he has met his match; this was the first time he felt his knees weakened or his heart beat faster.

Michiru giggled. The children further teased in unison. "Now, now children, let's not be rude to our guest." Haruka brilliantly outmaneuvered the situation. Looking at her with intense and hopeful eyes, he extending his hand and invited her, "Will you join us to celebrate in our festivities?"

"I don't know..." Michiru hesitated. She tilted her head, and seemed to be weighing the situation.

"Please! Please!" the children pleaded. They gathered around and softly tugged her nightgown.

Michiru knew the perils that were ahead once her mission commences. She has never met this Sailor Uranus figure before, and must therefore, expect the worst scenario: she must be in tiptop condition. Nonetheless, she always had a soft spot for children. The delegation is delayed for 6 weeks; there was ample time to train. Furthermore, her trainer did praise her for her outstanding performance. Never has the former seen such amazing progress in such a short span of time despite his years of experience, almost as if becoming a sailor senshi was her destiny. Besides, when would this opportunity arise again? She got her wish after all. Now, he was standing infront of her. Would it be too much to enjoy life's simple pleasures for the last time?

She reached out his hand. "I would love to." Everyone rejoiced. Haruka tightened the clasped and smirked.

Michiru supplanted her nightgown with those Haruka gave her. She never realized that such scruffy clothing could be so comfortable, light and warm. It is as if she was not wearing anything at all.

The people have already gathered around the huge bon fire. People danced at the beating of an enchanted music. There were no uniform movement; everybody was moving according to his/her rhythm yet everyone was in perfect harmony. Initially perplexed, Michiru eventually realized all were moving according to the flow of energy: around them, within them. She could feel it. Energy motion varied depending on the mood, the persona and even age of the participant. The tribe was in a collective trance. At this state, everybody is in euphoria. They were beyond the sensation of the burning coal beneath them. Anyone could join or pull-out without disrupting the sacred dances. He/she could blend in easily. All is one, and one is all.

The Uranians were a highly intuitive people too, though not as sensitive as Neptunians. It was the prime mover in their pursuit for advancement. It was the guiding force in reinventing themselves.

The moment Michiru stepped in the circle, she was engulfed with the experience. It never occurred to her that by surrendering, she could be so free. This was the taste of freedom in its purest form! Without a care in the world, this is who she is. She was smiling, she was laughing, she was in ecstasy.

"Are you glad you came?" Haruka whispered unto Michiru's ear. She turned and saw Haruka. She affirmed seductively. He had discretely approached her from behind. Their auras have obviously been merging and omplimenting. They were twin flames being seranaded by the enchanted music and raw emotions. He was so close to her, he was intoxicated by her scent...her hair...her neck. He could almost taste her. There was no denying it; he wanted her for everything that she is. The moment Haruka put his hands around Michiru's waist, coming to a loose embrace, the circuit was complete. A wave of intense energy enveloped the site; the entire tribe felt it. Passion. Longing. Reunion. Completion. Oneness. "Setsuzoku" has commenced.

Before Haruka realized what was happening, he was already at the ancient arc. And so was Michiru. They have been clandestinely parted in order to be reunited at the pinnacle point, as the sacred dances continued. Haruka was nervous over its implication.

Only once in every century is the "setsuzoku" ritual performed. Nobody directly knew how the couple were chosen. Sages claim that it was guided by the gods themselves. Observing this ritual during "Dokuritsuhan" effectively enhances the direct flow of divine energy to the people; they were highly receptive of heavenly guidance. "Setsuzoku" is not (civil) marriage, but it was definitely more solemn and profound. For in "setsuzoku", soulmates are reunited; relationships are intensified, deepened and more intimate. It was a partnership rarely culminated but done so for a significant endeavor ahead. They were not just romantically compatible, but in every aspect of his/her being--mentally, emotionally and spiritually! The yang has found his yin, and the yin has found her yang.

Haruka struggled with what was happening. How can this be? It is beyond the privilege of a sailor senshi! Why her, not his lost beloved? Is this a mistake? Yet, who is he to question? He cannot deny he had been attracted to her ever since his first set his eyes on her; she strongly reminded of his beloved so much. Perhaps, it was the gods' way of telling him it was time to move on. For how could he be a redeemer when there was too much pain within him? For the thousand of years this ritual has been observed, never has it been denied nor been erred. This was how Caelum and Cielo have been wedded, and from their union sprang a race known today as Uranian.

As Haruka and Michiru stood before the arc, the people gathered into a column of two. Haruka and Michiru were in front, visible to everyone. Facing each other, they bowed their heads in reverence. Their right hands were on their chest, blessing the destined couple.

Haruka faced Michiru and held both of her hands, and looked into her eyes. Michiru didn't understand what this all meant, but in heart she knew it was meant to be.

Haruka thought of his beloved for the last time. 'Forgive me, Michiru.'

**Author's notes:** The attraction has been undeniably from the very beginning, but friendship needs to be fostered. Friendship should naturally evolve in order for trust to exist; the pacing would slow down in order to yield to this. I already have in mind certain scenes to be injected, yet it's still a long way toward developing a solid and coherence sequence of events. Strange, the concluding chapter is done but what brought it forth is quite challenging than I imagined. Nonetheless, I might start the succeeding chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny Chapter 7 

"7 days!"

"Please, My lady, I beg thee." Haruka pleaded with all his being.

He explained that once the ritual commenced, it has to be delivered to conclusion. The chosen pair would have to live together in the wilderness for a span of 7 days. It was a test of cooperation, trust and camaraderie -- ideals Uranians hold dearly. No one really knew how the couple was chosen, it was always random. Nonetheless, it was always a great pride to be chosen.

Of course, Haruka left the personal implication of "setsuzoku" on them. It was foolish of him to believe it could lead to something more intimate; Uranian law states unless both parties volitiously recognize the union, it is invalid from the beginning. Regardless, how he felt, this was a matter of duty!

He warned that tragedy and/or famine will struck otherwise. This negative stigma has always been old wives' tale; every modern Uranian knew it. Yet, it holds true in the sense that its extreme demoralization effect on the people would bring forth the unspeakable consequences. None has defied the tradition yet, he is not a fool to risk the materialization of catastrophic event. The combined negative effect of collective depression is unimaginable!

"Will you please re-consider?" Haruka asked anxiously. He paused in anticipation of the reply.

Michiru continued walking, deep in thought. As a Neptunian, she has an inherent telepathic link with her people, denser with her kins. They could tell where is, whether she is in immediate danger or not. She absolutely understood that she is destined to be where is, at this very moment, with this dashing hero. Neptunians have strongly believed that there are no coincidences. She must freely accept the path laid before her; let her feelings be the guide. Indeed, pain is nothing more than the resistance to change.

"In one condition." She softly murmured.

Haruka looked at her with all his attention, full of hope.

After reaching about 2 meters ahead of Haruka, she halted and slowly turned her head. "If you catch me!" She ran as fast as she could, giggling aloud.

Ah, the gods favored her! A second chance on her surreal romantic fantasy -- to be in the middle of no where, alone in the wilderness with the man of the her dreams. An opportunity to briefly live out her dream. Truly, her greatest gift before she formally accepts her duty as Sailor Neptune.

"Hey, wait for me!" After recovering his senses, he ran after her. Sprinting on an average level, he eventually matched her distance, and grabbed her by the abdomen area, fully gripped. He centrifugally spin her round and round, until they both fell down laughing. The birds chirped, and the trees swayed. Mother nature witnessed their budding relationship, and rejoiced with them.

They were now both seated. With leg straight together and flat on the ground, Haruka balanced his weight with both arms straightened behind him. Michiru was on his right. She had her leg stuck on her side, with her left arm supporting her weight. The space in-between her arm and lower extremities were Haruka's thighs.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Michiru remarked in awe. She was staring at his eyes, as he was also with her. They were transfixed on each other's gaze. There was momentarily silence. Haruka felt uncomfortably invaded. He knew she saw and felt a part of his soul. Strangely, it felt natural.

"Ahem." He coughed, broke contact and stood up. "Well, we better get going." He offered his hand, like any gentleman would do, to help Michiru get up.

The journey had not been long when Michiru fainted. Fortunately, Haruka's reflex were quick enough to catch her.

He was supporting her weight. His arms were around her upper torso. With her face on his shoulder, she could be barely heard. "water, water...I need to be..."

With one clean sweep, he carried her in his strong arms. He dashed as fast as he could, searching for bodies of water. She was drained, how long has she been this way? There was no time to lose, he needed to find something soon! At the corner of his eyes, there lay a bright shimmer. There was a lake 20 meters away.

He gently soaked her in the cool water. It didn't matter even if his clothes got wet too as a consequence. The moment the fluid touched Michiru's skin, she was instantly alleviated. He let her go, as she further indulged upon the liquid carress.

"Thank you. I need to be with my element every now and then; it recharges me. It has always been this way." Michiru swam.

"Just like the wind is to me." Haruka whispered in delightful surprise. Thought his people always had an affinity with the wind, his was deeper and more intimate. As a child, he could summon the wind at will anytime, particularly when he was sad. Whenever tears fell from his eyes, the wind would come blowing to him, consoling him. It was been a long time since he last cried, he can no longer remember; he swore he will never shed a single tear ever again. Still, the wind never left him. It has always understood him, been with him in every way, even if he doesn't express anything. It has always been the source of his power and strength. Now, he has met someone who more or less share the same fate as his. Someone who is in a better position to understand him; he was no longer alone.

"The water is great! Join me." She wave her hand, enticing him.

"Perhaps, next time. There's still so much work. Our settlement should be prepared while the sun is up. Enjoy your swim, you need it. See you later." He gradually walked way, swaying his hand goodbye without even turning around, as he kept heading the opposite direction.

Michiru continued to swim joyfully. Unknown to her, Haruka had secretly lurked in one of the tree branches. He was observing her from a distance. She was so beautiful, he could not resist his deep admiration. She was a sea goddess who descended from heaven to indulge in her watery domain. He contently watched in adoration until he realized she was taking her clothes off!

He bashfully looked away. He was so red, he did not understand why. He had definitely experienced more with his encounter with promiscuous women; they have done deliberately bolder moves vis-a-vis, yet it only fed his fancies. It has always been a game for him. Why does his invisible defense begin to crumble all of a sudden? He could not stand it any longer; he decided to perform his task the soonest.

Michiru smirked at the sound of the ruffling of the leaves. She never have sense any threat within the vicinity in the first place! It is only fitting that she blend with her element in full glory. Carefully setting her clothes aside, she returned and surrendered to the embrace of the lake.

**Author's note: **At this point, both still do not know each other's name. It never occured to them, because they felt it did not matter. A name is superficial compared to the bond they share. They will formally introduce themselves to each other on the next chapter! Perhaps, Michiru will remember Haruka? Or Haruka will know Michiru and his beloved are one and the same?


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny Chapter 8 

Haruka playfully poked the ashes with a twig. He was roasting pigeons for dinner. For the first time in his life, he was losing control. Emotions never before felt were surging -- exhilarating and enlivening yet frightening and vulnerable at the same time.

His mentor Renatus has always emphasized the power of emotions, how it could be exploited to his leverage. In war, morality is an unnecessary accessory; all that matters is the will to survive and succeed. Hence, it is of utmost importance he is in absolute control of his mind and body; he has to execute his mission swiftly, effectively and efficiently.

Of all time, why now? All his life, he wanted nothing more but be officially commissioned as Sailor Uranus, to be a source of pride and honor for his people. Now, he is beginning to have doubts. Is this what he really wanted? He had always felt alone; come now, a woman who made him feel anew, to be the very best he could be! With her, he embraced each moment full of gratitude, driven by inspiration. Granted she is mutually attracted to him (for the sake of argument), but will she still feel the same at the revelation of his true sexuality? Haruka sighed. Are the gods mocking or simply testing him?

"Fantastic Aroma." An angelic voice whispered on his ear.

Haruka jolted. He was not aware Michiru had already arrived. She was seated beside him, smiling at him. How long has she been here! She was glowingly refreshed. Her eyes were sparkling with content; she was renewed in every way. Her intoxicating scent charged the atmosphere. Haruka was dazzled, he could not take his eyes off her. He distractedly reached for his knife.

Michiru's lovely face turned to horror. Puzzled, he turned toward the direction of her eyes. His hands were bleeding! He dumbfoldedly grasped the knife at its sharp edge quite tightly.

Haruka dropped the blade, quickly walked away, and wrapped a piece of cloth on his hand. The water nymph followed.

"The wound might get infected." She took his hand with care and removed the cloth. Water gushed from a drinking pouch made of animal skin. She gently washing his wound. Throughout, he could feel a surge of heat that eases his pain. It was as if Michiru herself was emanating her energy to expedite the healing. Afterward, she applied some herbal leaves.

"It was fortunate there were some medicinal plants along" his aqua haired nurse shared. Satisfied with the dressing, she shifted her focus to his face. "You should really be careful next time." Her eyes were full of concern.

He was keenly observing her every move. The display of care was sincere and genuine. She really does care for him. He was pleased.

With a finality, she gradually and affectionate kissed his hand. A brief moment that seemed forever.

His eyes widened. Was he being treated like a child?

"My people believe love is the supreme remedy for all forms of maladies. A kiss is the ultimate expression of love."

'Can she read minds, too?' Haruka thought. "Ah, thanks," he uttered in the lowest voice. Effort to conceal his embarrassment and discomfort were in vain. He was unused to being seen vulnerable, less be tendered by someone else. He had to admit, he did enjoy it. He could not protest, especially the kiss. It was intimate yet non-invading. It was as if time froze; eternity within a split second. There was so much love. It was electrifying. If only it could last more. If only it could be more often like this...

Haruka wiggled his fingers, testing the integrity of the bandage.

Meanwhile, Michiru was quietly settling aside some improvised bags. One of which contained the medicinal leaves that she used on Haruka.

"What are those?"

"Ah, This you know. The other two are fruits, twigs and dry leaves."

Haruka was impressed with Michiru's instinct. She was a certified damsel in distress during their fist encounter. He never expected she could anticipate such needs as food and fire fuel, let alone the means to acquire them. These are fundamental needs in survival, along with water. She is not just a pretty face to parade, there is definitely more beneath those seemingly prudent manners. Not only has she gained his admiration, but gradually his respect, too.

"We have come this far yet we do not even know each other's name. My name is...is..." Haruka staggered.

"Sangre." Michiru finished his statement.

"Actually, sangre is my title. I am a warrior. Just like knights are referred to as sir." Haruka added a matter of factly.

"Well, my name is..."

Sensing hesitation, Michiru stroke his cheek. Her eyes full of affection. "You can trust me."

It was all the enticement he needed. He was firm not to evade the issue anymore. One way or the other, they had to live out the Uranian ideals, even if he had to bare his soul. Let the tempest come in full rage, he shall welcome with open arms, steadfast throughout! He will win a best friend (at the very least) in the end.

"You know, I have been thinking. People have always attach labels on me just because I am a sangre. I do not want you to see me that way, but as the person as I am. Do you understand what I mean?" Lost with words, he Haruka looked desperate. He was never been good with self-expression to begin with.

"Yes, I do." Michiru lamented. Of privilege birth too, she could very much relate to his predicament.

"So, I propose we name each other. A new beginning, devoid of false connotation and expectations."

Michiru nodded.

"So what does my lady propose to name his humble servant?" Haruka teased.

After some thought...

"Valiant...Valiant, for the display of unprecedented hero's valor on what suppose to have been my demise."

"Valiant, I like it!"

"And me?"

"Amethyst. Elegant and exquisite like a gem. Though seemingly fragile, lies of uncanny strength and fortitude. Rather than shatter during freefall, restitutes with full force and keep on rolling to it destination."

Michiru was amazed with his sensitivity. Despite his distant and rough ways, he had a soft heart within. She could feel the pain he desperately hides in a temperate, if not stoic, composure. They are definitely beginning to share a deeper bond. She only wished it to last forever.

Michiru held of what resembles to be seams of her attire, her stance was in preparation for the accustomed courtesy obeisance. Out of the blue, Haruka set forward his closed fist with his littlest finger protruding while his injured hand was neatly hidden behind him.

"Friends forever!" Accompanied with a devilish grin.

Michiru felt amusingly childish yet conformed. He was becoming finally comfortable. Who was she to oppose?

She imitated his gesture, and their fingers twisted.

"Friends forever!"

Both further sealed their fates, deeper than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Destiny Chapter 9 

He is attracted to her. She is sure of it! It is written all over his energy signature. It seems it is his first time to experience this; such profound and intense emotions can never be simply fatal attraction; a yearning from his soul. He is frightened and excited at the same time. He is unsure how to react about it. Should he embrace it or deny it? He is still clearly undecided with his silly reflexes and reaction. He does seem cute being utterly helpless in a childish way! Amethyst softly giggled at her thoughts.

Night has befallen. A blazing fire illuminated the camp site of two souls sharing intimate meal.

"So much for 'fantastic aroma'?"

Silence. She is still deep in her thoughts. Falling on deaf ears, Valiant attempted something bolder.

"Should I be jealous? Indulging in your own world like that." He rubbed a non-existent food stain on her face, as an excuse. He flashed his most captivating smile, eyes burning with confidence yet total composure.

Jealous! Did she hear him right?

"So you have finally recovered your old charming self."

"You mean arrogant, cocky or boorish?"

"All of the above!"

"Ouch!"

"You started it."

"Be thankful, I spared you from an unnecessary mock dance."

"Honesty" Amethyst nodded. "What did I do to deserve this special treatment."

"The precious kiss! Now, if only I yielded, I would not in so much remore and predicament" He further teased.

"You had your chance, my dear."

"Ah, but another one would soon follow." He winked at her.

"Would you be man enough by then?"

"Well aimed, my lady. Changing the topic, I've noticed you seem to be have barely touched your dinner. Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's very good. Thank you. I eat meat though not much otherwise, it weakens me. It ruins my attunement with nature and my people in general. I prefer fruits and vegetables more. Sea foods to some extent." She passed a bag full of fruits. "Have some."

"Thank you. Biting a juicy green apple, he declared, "Tomorrow, fish we shall be served!"

"So Amethyst, tell me something about yourself. What are your likes and dislikes?"

"I love to create things, whether sculpting or painting. Even music. It all expresses my thoughts and emotions in a pure and direct way. Well, everyone does. But the secret on being the best is capturing every intricacy of every thought and emotion then, letting it completely go. Love. Anger. Joy. Sadness. It is all the same. A natural human reaction that comes and goes in its own time...I also love to swim, to be immersed in water, as you have witnessed, and play with my dolphin and whale friends."

"In a sense, I can relate to you. Music has always been my outlet for pent up emotions. Things I could never express otherwise..."

"Yes, music is the language of the soul. No matter what dialect you speak or what walk of life you came from, you receive the wielders' message in its raw form. Beyond distortion, beyond estimation. Just as emotions are the universal building blocks of human experience."

"Spoken like a true Sailor Neptune!" he nodded his head. She was taken aback by his comment; does he know her true identity!

He added, "When I was child, there was this animation set in the future, when the Silver Alliance ceased to be. All the sailor senshi reincarnated and lived on Earth. There was this beautiful lass, Sailor Neptune, that I was strongly infatuated with. She plays a musical instrument called violin, and very talented indeed with the ways of the arts. Recalling those memories makes loss all sense of dignity!" He chuckled.

Continuing his monologue, "My father has always told me I would be quite a promising diplomat, with my coaxing skills and charming ways. Yet, it was a boring profession. I need adrenaline rush, something that would compel me to outdo myself, to reach my limits and transcend it. Anything that involves speed, whether automobile racing, aviation or simply running, interest me. I want to explore new world. I want to be free, even in the briefest moment. Free from everyone and everything, not really as a separate entity, but of the same essence with all yet of different form."

Just as he was about to continue, he noticed Amethyst's attempt to conceal her yawn.

"Am I boring you?"

"I am just tired. It has been a long day. Can we please retire and rest?"

"Alright. Your wish is my command."

Both settled in their separate respective coal beds.

"My lady, I apologize for the temporary inconvenience. Bear with the improvised coal beds for tonight, it will keep us warm for the night. Tomorrow, better can be expected."

"Good night, Valiant"

"Good night, Amethyst."

After a few toss and turning, he decided to rise. She was already sounding asleep. He carefully approached her, and observed her peaceful sleeping form in awe. He radiates all his repressed love. He brushed his hand on her hair. "God, you're so beautiful..."

_I choose to love you in my silence for in my silence, I find no rejection.  
I choose to adore you in my loneliness for in my loneliness, no one owns you but I.  
I choose to admire you from a distance because the distance shields us both from pain.  
I choose to imprison you in my thoughts for in my thoughts, I give you freedom.  
I choose to kiss you in the wind for the wind is gentler than my lips.  
And I choose to touch you in my dreams for in my dreams there is no end..._

He kissed her on the head, "Sweet dreams, my angel!"

**Author's note:** Yes, it's ultimate secret admirer anonymous poem! Anyway, their pseudo names will be exclusively utilized as reference to avoid confusion from this point forward. That is, while they are still in the wilderness and have not resumed their normal lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Destiny Chapter 10 

Her heart beat was slower. She was calmer and her body was slightly warmer. She was breathing deeply and ever so slowly. The monkey chattering in her mind had ceased; she was more in tune with her inner world though still aware of her surrounding. Her legs were crossed, seated in a lotus position, and her spine was straight. Her palms were facing upward, on top of each other, as her thumbs touched. Her eyes were closed. She was definitely in an altered state of consciousness.

"How long will you keep on staring at me?" She uttered.

"Is it a sin to stare at such beauty?" He was lying upside down with his legs suspended as support on a sturdy branch. His cape abided by the law of gravity, almost covering his face. He was amused she could still sense him despite his subtle approach behind her.

"Ah, getting more confident each day huh? I am telepathically communicating with my kin. In a moment, I will be done." In Neptune, telepathy was the norm of communication. There were no needs for words. Words are limited, and can often distort meaning. In telepathy, they could convey their thoughts and emotion accurately. Furthermore, distant does not deteriorate communication. Transmission is instant and convenient. To establish a link, all they have to do is imagine the face of the person. The closer the person, the better is the connection. Nonetheless, they still engage in oral conversation especially for diplomatic ties.

"Here." His hand emerged from his behind along with a bouquet of flowers. He tossed it toward her direction, perfectly landing a few centimeters away from her.

She remained steadfast in her original position.

"I thought you might like them. I'll see you near the river." He swung back and forth, until he eventually catapulted himself to mid-air, and contacted the ground gracefully with feet flat. He waved his hand and walked away.

She opened her eyes, they were red as blood, the color of passion. Is this a proposal? Ah too early to tell! Nonetheless, his romantic, charming and thoughtful self is surfacing.

The sound of rushing water echoed. It was cool, refreshing and crystal clear. His pants were drenched knees downward. He was standing in the river, with an improvised spear. With exceptional agility and absolute concentration, he seized the fishes with impeccable precision. He grinned arrogantly, expecting some praise.

Amethyst softly giggled. She closed her eyes, and let the water flow through her hand while the other supported a basin. She swiftly scooped fishes as if she was picking berries on an open field.

"No fair, that's cheating!" A bewildered Valiant remarked!

"Sour loser, eh?" She teased. "Why coerce, when it can be given? I asked the river, and it was granted. Water is my element after all!"

Perhaps, impressing her with his valiant ways is not such a good idea after all.

Over dinner, both engaged idly in a conversation once again...

"Valiant, what is your dream?"

He looked at her and solemnly replied, "To do something that I could only do. Even it means I have to sacrifice everything, so be it!"

Shrieks of children could be heard. On an overview, 2 children were swimming while a third one jumped, causing a catastrophic splash on his colleagues evoking more laughter.

His eyes softened. His facial features glowed. "They are my life. They are my strength. Their infectious smiles and incurable innocence ceases my misery, my anxiety. They are living testimonies of joy, love and hope. They are the lights that brighten this world enabling miracles to occur on a daily basis. No pretension, no expectation, no complication. To see the world in the eyes of a child, I would do anything to have that again...they are the future. I would do everything to protect them."

His philosophy is compelling. Quite profound than she expected. It was heartfelt and sincere. Compassion is his driving force. It did not take much persuasion; she should take some points from him, fortifying her senshi oath.

"My apology, I was referring to the unconscious imagery during sleep." Neptunians have always revered dreams as messages from collective and higher consciousness of the gods via the subconscious mind. Dreams contain significant messages coated in symbols that should never be ignored. Often, it contains the solution to a certain predicament and can serve as warning, too. At times, a means of releasing repressed desires. As such, dreams of every citizen are collected and reported; from these, future projects are drawn. Children are thought to fly whenever they fall off a cliff, or transmute hounding monsters to miniature and cute furry animals. High esteem for dreams have transformed Neptune into a society where crime as nothing more but a figment of imagination. Seemingly agrarian with a strong attunement with nature, the true majesty and sophistication of Neptune lies in its architecture and hidden treasure beneath the oceans and sea. Truly, a mystical civilization often misunderstood by its neighboring planets.

She continued, "In the context of your response, to be in the arms of love. To find and be found by my soulmate. Someone who could complement me beyond romantic pretenses, but in every aspect of my being. A bond so strong, illness would result if they are apart for too long; if one dies, the other would soon follow. Have you ever been in love?"

Pain registered in his face. So much tragedy happened during his tender years. At an early age, his mother had departed, and his father followed in a politically motivated murder. His brother was too preoccupied with too many royal tasks he drastically inherited. There was no room for love at home anymore. He conceded his right to live his own life, and dedicated himself to public service; under his reign, no child would be denied of a parent again. He swore he would never shed tears again; never will he be ever weak again. He would be the best Sailor Uranus in history, training was his outlet. He pushed everyone who cared. His pain is his pain alone, why burden his love ones when he could shield them? Pain desensitizes him, eventually shutting his heart. The girl he ever loved was no exception. He knew he hurt her most than anyone else. It hurt him more, but it was too much. He needed space. He needed to be alone. Will she ever forgive him? Would she even heed his explanation? Foolish thoughts. "It is rather late. We have to improve and fortify our shelter before it gets dark soon."

Branches with long and narrow coconut leaves were chopped and dragged to their camp site. In turn, these leaves were dried and interweaved as a roof structure. Support frameworks were moored. The roof height was designed for proper convection, regulating the temperature to be just enough. Food, medical and fire fuel containers were organized and stocked. Additional hunting paraphernalia were prepared, stones were sharpened.

Throughout, it was unusual been quiet. Both were occupied with their respective tasks. There was no need for spoken words, the slightest look or eye contact was enough. It was as if their thoughts were in synchronized. Truly, a magnificent partnership would result!

Over break, they shared some sweet potato cooked under a pile of leaves. A flute melody filled the air. It was sweet, it was bitter, it was everlasting.

"Beautiful." A glittered tear drop rolled over her cheek.

"Aren't you becoming too emotional?"

"Listen. Open your heart, and listen. To encompass illusion is through the eye of the heart; the invisible shall be visible, and the visible shall be invisible."

"So what was that all about?"

"Pardon, plea and promise. Lovers have they become yet circumstance compelled them to part; no matter how much they loved each other, how much they meant to each other, it wasn't enough. Tragedy struck, trauma imprinted. Sorrow was inevitable. Yet, both remained faithful and pledge to defeat all adversaries; love will survive and triumph."

She further offered, "come and dance with me, and you will feel..."

"Oh come on, I do not have time for trivial matters."

"So much for the high and mighty sangre Valiant! How ever could you fight?"

"And what does my combative capability have anything to do with dancing?"

"Rhythm, body coordination, agility, endurance and dexterity. Need I go on?"

"Points taken. If it is as you claim it to be, let us put it to a test." He took a white rose, and held it by the stem.

"Whoever takes hold of this flower for more than 10 seconds win before it touches the ground."

"But we both must never be more than half a meter apart, typical of pair dancing." Her addendum

"You're on! Of course, something must be at stake to make this more enticing. The winner shall be master for the day and the loser..."

"Shall be the slave of the day." Amethyst continued.

"Serve well, Amethyst. This will be over in a blink of an eye."

"I won't be too sure, if I were you."

"Watch me!"

Face to face, both held the complementing hand of the other while the other hand both held the flower together. Both tossed it in the air. The contest has commenced. As Valiant was about to reach the rose, his hand was knock off by hers. It glided smoothly along his arm toward his hand. In a rhythmic footwork, she waved mockingly the index finger of her semi-closed fist. "Why end it so soon when it has just begun? Enjoy and have fun!"

He swiftly kicked his left foot backward, mimicking a swan with arms extended. The decelerating object of contest was propelled again with energy transfer by momentum-impulse collision of his foot. He grabbed the price possession with his mouth in one complete sway. Ah, victory is his!

"A look befitting of a true Casanova" She slid her hand toward his lower torso ever so affectionate and sensual. A gasp followed, releasing the flower. The game resumed.

"You are enjoying this!"

"Well, aren't you?"

True, he never imagined it could be this enjoyable. Ritual dancing is ritual dancing, very solemn and collective in a sense. On the other hand, ballroom dancing is quite intimate and personally involving. He had always dismissed the same as futile past time of the elite, an excuse for extravagance over public service. As an added bonus, he gets to touch her in areas under normal circumstance would be nay.

A series of knocks, spars and blocks followed. Virtually all part of the body was used to keep the game rolling-- foots, knees, elbows, shoulders and head-- under all sorts of foot work, and improvised techniques. Even compromising position no longer pose any unnecessary reaction, it was all part of the game.

In the end, the flower fell on the ground. His arm was wrapped around her. In a forward stance, the foot that contains majority of his weight was also used in support of an almost lying Amethyst. His other hand is extended in the air for balance.

"I guess no one won." She broke the silence.

He pulled her up and helped her regain her stance. "How, how did you know..."

"I didn't. I trust you, and that is all there is. Trust is imperative, even in dancing. When you dislike the person, it shows in your movements. The chemistry withers. The energy repels and scatters. It not merely dancing, it is celebrating life itself."

Amethyst left a rather stunned Valiant.

'Am I truly in love, it has become obvious!', he asked himself.

**Author's note:** I was lost in articulation in that dynamic scene! I didn't even know how those moves are even called in English! I guess that is why action, martial arts in particular are best captured in a screen. To think I have imagined every detailed movement, but I have no choice but to summarize it or this will never be done.

Rose seemed inappropriate in the last scene, but my flower vocabulary is limited. I am a visual person. Suggestions are welcomed again.

I have revamped chapter 9. I feel its too casual tone have reduced it to substandard. I still somewhat dissatisfied with chapter 8, and contemplating if it deserves revision. Chapter 8-10 are the most difficult for me to write; the pacing is too slow, yet it is necessary for plot development. Friendship is critical for their relationship, a level of trust and confidence must exist. Hopefully things will speed up again.


	11. Chapter 11

Destiny Chapter 11 

"Now, you're ready for formal lessons. Put your hand on my waist". Her left hand clasped his right hand, while the other was on his shoulder. The sun was setting. The soft reddish orange hue made the ambience celestial. They were alone and undisturbed.

Hither and thither, his head swung. His eyebrows were colliding. How can they dance without any music?

Soft hands touched his face. Gentle force guided his face to meet her gaze. Those calm blue eyes. He was lost in the middle of the ocean.

"Close your eyes. Listen to my heart." She pulled his hand toward her chest. "Do you feel it beating?"

He slightly nodded. She laid her head on his chest. He closed his eyes. She guided his hand back to her hip. He held her closer. A slow rhythm manifesting. Such a romantic sight!

"Let go of fear. Let go of pain. Let go of sadness... Open your heart, and be one with me."

Ruffling of the leaves faded. Periodic croaking of insects diminished. There was only him and her. Hearts singing in unison; each contraction and expansion in chorus. A subtle melody heeded by the cosmos.

A new reality was manifesting. Everything suddenly brightened yet comfortable warm. Two doves blessed them as these creatures encircled them. Angelic serenade reigned. He was floating, and so was she.

Blue eyes met green. She was staring at him, deeply penetrating but soothing at the same time. Eyes full of affection. She was reaching for something deep inside of him, something beyond the physical.

He could not take his eyes off nor utter a sound. There was no need to. At that moment, he saw nothing more and time stood. Nothing matter, everything faded all except her face. They kept staring blankly at each other in silence; there was perfect and intense connection. No, it was definitely more than this! A unique experience that can never be grasped nor portrayed in worlds but the very experience itself!

At that moment, he felt his soul merging in with her. Their souls were dancing. Their souls were one. There was neither "he" nor "she", only "we". Time and space stopped. The feeling of ecstasy intensified, and both knew they feeling exactly the same thing. They were one with the universe, together with the divine. Literally, union before the God of gods Himself.

The Neptunian nuptial has transpired. A solemn vow that spontaneously occur external circumstances like race, social status, political difference and other conventions; it does not and will never matter. It was sex on the soul level, prompted by unparalleled devotion, purity of thoughts and immortal unconditional love. The golden-silver energy cords that joined them through their hearts in an infinite shape invigorated and condensed. In this act of totality, every aspect of the union is intensified, even the traumas, conflict and issues suppressed at the back of the mind. With a kiss the rite would be traditionally absolute.

Slowly, he felt the ground again. The euphoric sensation was ceasing, returning to the refuge of the wilderness. He pulled her closer. The moment may have died, but he will never let her go. Not now, not ever! Amethyst was still in a semi-trance, her lips seductively tempting.

Lips met hers...

"VVVaallliiaaannnttt!"

**Next chapter: **REVELATION OF HARUKA'S SEXUALITY!


	12. Chapter 12

Destiny Chapter 12 

He was breathing hard, he was drenched in perspiration. His cardiac muscle was allocating oxygen throughout his body system double time. He was running for his life! No matter what, he could not look nor turn back. He was in deep trouble, he knew he was!

Still, the memory lingered in his mind. Replaying each detail down to the minutest. Amethyst would wipe off the smirk on his face with a vengeance! Yes, he pulled off the greatest practical joke! His stomach muscles contracted from so much laughter!

"Valiant, when I get my hands on you!"

Amethyst was keeping her pace to his. No matter what he did to distract her off his trail, it was to no avail. She was on to him. How could she not be, after what he had done?

It was the moment she had been waiting for. A kiss that would seal their fate. Lips touched hers. Peculiar lips. It was somewhat struggling and resisting. It didn't feel right. And so the bitter truth was revealed to her: A mischievous grinning Valiant with a poor, frightened, little furry creature fidgeting for freedom against his hand. Her first kiss, loss to a living and breathing seemingly stuff animal toy! How could he! Definitely, something to remember at old age!

"I promise, I won't smack you." Empty threats did not work, would an amicable plead do? Still, he was wary; better safe than sorry!

"Ha ha, nice try, catch me if you can!" He playfully provoked her further with his tongue and taunting face.

He could be such a child sometimes! Perhaps, the moment got too intense for him, turning it into a joke would be a perfect alibi. Running away, always running away, doesn't he ever get tired?

Love is forgiving. Love is understanding. Love is encompassing. She will always be by his side, every step of the way. Requital is inconsequential yet, she was glad he loved her. He truly loved her with everything that he is. She felt it then; she feels it now. Energy signature and cords could not lie!

In a weird twist of event, she was somewhat enjoying this! Recapture her childhood. She can barely recall her own childhood. Her teen years were colorful but her tender years remained mysterious. Certain portraits, momentos, toys and so forth were unfamiliar. She was often told a traumatic incident activated her defense mechanism to shut the memory off, locking all preceding interrelated memories as well: selective memory loss. One or two flashbacks occur, at times nightmares, but not much of substance. Still, she remembered everyone before and after that incident. It was as if her being repressed the tragedy to the point that it made her consciousness believe it never existed. However, subconscious scars were left; certain reactions and longing were irreconcilable with her current self-image. Until this particularly trauma is resolved, a circle will remain a circle forever. It can be frustrating, especially when everyone gets nostalgic. Yet, she, like any other Neptunian, believed that everything has a time and place. In time, it would resurface. In time, it would be resolved. In time, it would be the pivotal point of her salvation.

"Hey, wait up!" A panting Amethyst is about to concede defeat. Her feet maybe her asset, but it was technically virgin on terrestrial ground, especially strenuous activities. She was a water nymph, water her domain. In Neptune, activities are often involved with the mind: telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, etc. Physical effort is more of recreational purposes. Neptunians value health and are fitness buffs. The incessant and ubiquitous transmission of energy may be fatal to a weak body despite how robust the mind is. Oh yes, she can run and effective at this, but the benchmark of Valiant is inhumane!

The moment he set foot on their camp, he stood still. He was in shock. Everything was in chaos. Remnants of crucibles, pot and other containers were scattered. Fruits were partly devoured and smashed. The light sillyness replaced by serious alarm.He reflexively extended his arm in a protective manner the minute Amethyst entered the territory. He signaled her to be silent. She responded with a nod. Together, they investigated what brought forth this catastrophe!

Something was subtly moving. A grizzly bear has wandered off, and is now pillaging their fish preserves. It growled when it noticed their attention. It was viciously ready to attack with all its might. Valiant was determined to strike first.

Suddenly, his vision started to be hazy. Reality was being twisted. He collapsed.

* * *

He was burning with fever. She refreshed the towel on a basin filled with water, and wiped his face. He was sweating profusely. Cold beads of perspiration shrouded him. He was struggling in his sleep, creating monosyllabic and incomprehensible murmurs of distress. It has been 2 days, and he was still unconscious. A bizarre twist of event with the display of his impeccable health a few days ago, even before his sudden collapse. His aura was weak and bleak. It was filled with toxins she never imagined could even exist. It had to be the consequence of years of repression.

Realization dawned on her. The nuptial, it had to be! His inner demons, issues and unresolved conflict are manifesting. In order for the new energy to flow, he must be cleansed and impurities must be purged. However, there is no option to escape this time. The battle must be fought or death may result.

His life force had exponentially degraded. At this rate, it would be a miracle if he survives the week. The weather had been awful these days, she cannot bring or seek aid, let alone leave him. She was apprehensive but she had no choice. "Reiki" had to be administered.

"Reiki" is a powerful healing technique reserved amidst members of the House of Kaioh. Execution is cautiously prohibited; its potency can be lethal, both for the initiator and receptor. Through out the Neptunian history,"reiki" had only been conducted once. There must be a powerful link between parties for it to galvanize. Trust would be utmost critical for the channeling, circulation and exchange of energy or death will result.

Amethyst can no longer endure anymore waiting while her beloved dies. She cannot afford to lose him. Damn the world! How can she even save the world, if she cannot save her spouse! In good faith, she knew he will be receptive of her energy; his refusal would upset the balance, and result to instantaneous death. To share her life force means halving it. She knew in very being that they were already joined in their hearts even before they existed in this lifetime.

She unbuttoned his upper garment, exposing a well bandage chest. His female contours were revealed. Perfectly formed female breasts were evident despite how muscular his form is. She was in awe of the majesty hidden within. She brushed his hair and looked at his face for the last time. "'Soon, we will be together again, my love."

She stripped her clothes, leaving the necessities intact. She lied on top of him, face to face. Energy glowed and surged throughout her. "Reiki" was her last hope.

Author's note: If there are Reiki practitioners here, the concept is admittedly exaggerated herein. Reiki is an alternative form of healing, tantamount to pranic healing. Reiki was revealed to its founder, Dr. Mikao Usui, during his 21 day spiritual retreat in Mount Kuriyama in pursuit of th healing capability of Jesus Christ. Basically, it is channeling the inexhaustible universal divine energy for healing purposes. "Rei" is spirit in Japanese and "ki" is life force.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** dark and full of angst, be prepared for allegory!


	13. Chapter 13

Destiny Chapter 13 

"Hello! Anybody there!" Haruka hollered.

It was dark, twilight at best. Obscure figures of daunting leafless and lifeless trees surrounded him. The ubiquitous thick mist obstructed his sight of path. It was freezing cold; his exhaled breaths condensed instantaneously. His bare body shivered, and reflexively braced himself in an attempt to preserve body heat. The smell of rotting flesh made him nauseated. Is there any other soul in this God forsaken place? Where was he? He had no idea! Perhaps, he was forced to wander this necropolis while he awaits his verdict. He could taste blood in the atmosphere. Indeed, limbo was a slaughter site of the damned!

Unspeakable acts and painful memories flashed through his mind, reliving every bit of each forsaken moment. Had he not dedicated the remainder of his life, for atonement? Was not forsaking to live his life for his own enough! Why does he have to be reminded of his sins? It all had to be done! He had no choice. The inrush of suppressed remorse had to be impeded! He ran like a maniac, pulling his hair like a parasitic weed. He had to get away from the taunting ridicules of the hypocritical faces materializing everywhere.

His flight was decelerated by silhouettes of biped terrestrial approaching his way. Terror reflected on his face when he recognized them as his unfortunate casualties. Would his trophies, certificates and medal ever match to the lives he had crushed? Decapitated, lacerated and gashed. They were all filthy and muddy. Each was armed and attired in their moment of slay. Vengeance was their common agendum. All had the same insatiable hatred in their eyes. Each growl was filled with misery.

His hands dripped with blood, their blood, thickened and overflowed. He knew what awaits him the minute they apprehend him. He had no choice but to flee.

Suddenly, fetters emerged from the ground, and shackled him. Vines enclosed his entire body, and pulled him to the pits of the ground. He was devoured alive.

* * *

His entire body was sore. He was in agony. Vine thorns and metallic clamps were embedded all over his bare body. The mixture of sweat and wound was excruciating. The heat of the spotlight swelter him. His arms, wrists, legs and ankles were individually bounded by heavy and rusty chains. A large, circular pillar stands between him and this bondage. It effectively incapacitated him, and submitted him of what awaits him. Inaudible noise became boisterous laughter, insulting hollers, and brutal mockery.

"Make him suffer!"

"Crucify him!"

"Bathe him in his own blood!"

He was in a coliseum, and he was the star of the show. He is to be judged of his atrocities. He recognized the quorum of presiding jury; those he had sacrificed and/or ruthlessly eliminated for a pragmatic cause be of calamity or conflict. Destroyed lives by his irresponsible philandering sadistically also partook in this apocalyptic celebration.

People spit at him. People stoned him. People cursed him. If not for the harness that restrained them, they would have executed justice personally. Yet, he freely accepted every whim, a resounding cry of his admission and concession.

At the sight of his parents, he understood the gravity of the situation. His poor mother was ashamed of the abomination he had become; was it not enough that his existence deprived his family of the compassionate wisdom of this woman? His father was disappointed at him for being the most pathetic Sangre in Uranian history! If only he had been an obedient and well-behaved child then, he would have endured the proper Sangre training rather than resort to Marsian mercenary breeding. His mischievous and defiant self cost the latter's life. What suppose to have been an aborted assassination plot became successful due to the chivalric act of the king to save the Sangre-to-be. Together with his father's untimely death, the esoteric Sangre training of the House of Tenoh was lost forever.

A stoic character 3 meters away from him seized his attention. She was about 6 years of age. She was wearing a white Sunday dress, and carrying a worn out teddy bear. She has wavy aqua hair, and her blue eyes were as deep as the ocean. She was sad and upset at the same time. She was crying a river of crimson tears. Despite her agony, she quietly stood still, watching him.

Michiru. His Michiru. How could he ever forget her? She was his joy, his love, his life! She was the only friend he had. She understood him. She loved him. She was everything to him. As children, they regularly met in their secret place to share stories or to indulge to their childhood fantasies. After that fateful day of the Uranian king's assassination, Haruka ceased to come. He needed to be alone. He had to be alone. No one had to share or know his pain; his burden is his alone. He knew she faithfully waited for him day after day, and often left with a heavy heart. Abruptly terminating ties with the only person that believed in him was dreadful, but it was for the best. One by one, those he loved were martyred on his account. He was determined she must be spared, even if he had to lose her.

The sight of this child was too much for him. It was the last straw. If they wanted him auto da face, so be it! The rhythmic contraction of the lump of cardiac muscle within his chest weakened at each beat. He shut off his eyes in preparation for his capitulation to demise.

"Haruka..." An angelic voice sparked s if droplet breaking the stillness of water, reverberating periodic ripples. His attempt to visibly recognize the owner of the voice was greeted by a blinding light emanating from a distant doorway. Still, he endeavored to see who this mysterious persona is.

"Please, don't look at me! Leave me alone, Amethyst!" He pleaded in a low voice, and shamefully avoided her gaze.

"I am not Amethyst. Who I am is of no importance." Attired in a white gala, her resemblance to Amethyst was striking. Her very face projected a deep sense of calmness and peace.

"What do you want!" He angrily retorted, and half listening of what she has to offer.

"Fight, Haruka, fight! Work out your own salvation."

"What do you think I have been doing all these years! Don't you see, it was not good enough!" He was hysterically laughing in tears.

"This is all an illusion. Wake up!"

"Don't you know where we are? Welcome to hell!" His eyes widened in lunacy before finally sighing in defeat." Please, walk away. It is time to end this. Let it be..."

"If you give up, this lady I resemble would die, too. She is struggling to save your life by gambling her own as we speak." A ball like energy materialized on her hand showing excerpts of the Reiki ritual with emphasis on the exhausted face of Amethyst.

He bit his lip in frustration. What is he to do? "Why do you care so much?" He confusedly asked in desperation.

"I love you. We all do. Open your eyes." She walked toward the Michiru and carried the child. The child clung on to her with Michiru's might. The child did not want to see the sacrificial lamb in front of them. "She is weeping because she shares your pain. She wants you to let it go. Forgive yourself. It is the hardest thing to do but it must be done."

He was stung by her words. He knew its verity. He had always blamed himself for every tragedy that happened. Was it always his fault? Why does he deny them of their right to take responsibility for their actions? He did everything he could, mistake or no mistake. He does not need anyone else's approval anymore. Only his own.

"Love. Love yourself as you love everyone else. Unless you do so, compassion will be exhausted and fulfilling your duties is impossible. Remember, love is the universal conduit that freely and naturally every being in the universe. This is the secret of the so called esoteric Sangre training. There was never really anything extraordinary. Unconditional love is and always be the best armament against any and all compelling destructive forces. The Silver alliance itself is a living testament of this principle."

At that moment, he experienced a series of epiphany. He tried all extreme training available, yet what is it really that simple? He was flabbergasted. His humiliated ego wanted to resist and justify his actions, but he knew the truth of it all from the very core of his being.

"Look within yourself, Haruka. Search for the light, be filled with it and be redeemed."

Light glowed within his chest, and enveloped him. Angelic wings emerged from back, and all bondages were shattered. The light consumed the coliseum and everything within it.

* * *

"Where am I?"

An adult Haruka was curled in a fetal position complete with a silvery umbilical cord. He was suspended in a permeable fluid of light. He was immobile. He felt a deep sense of euphoria.

"Home." It belonged to the same being who took the figure of Amethyst.

"I recognized you. You…you're the one who helped a while ago."

"Yes. I am that I am. I am you." An image of a child-like 4 year old Haruka flashed within his mind. "I am been reaching out to you for the longest time, yet you wallow too much in self pity and grief to listen. All your life, I have been with you, watching you feeling both your joys and pain. I had to take the form of the most meaningful person to you for you to notice me."

"What happens now?"

"You are being reborn. You be reunited with your wife, soon. The toxins have all been purged; new energy can now flow on you, along with your wife's. She awaits your return." Sensing discomfort from him, the voice further asked "Why are you still troubled, Haruka?"

"Despite everything that happened, I feel for those that departed at my expense. Those that I had abandoned during desperate moments."

"My dear Haruka, a mortal being could only do so much. You did everything you could that time. It was not your intention, to save only the few and privileged then forsake the rest. Your intention was to save much people as you can, rather than let them die altogether. It was not your choice alone, but theirs, too. Those who voluntarily sacrifice themselves that those who survive can continue the Uranian legacy. You give yourself credit too much, let those around you have their share, too."

"And those, whose blood are stained on my hands?"

"You are a soldier whose utmost duty is to defend and protect. Kill or be killed. You did not attack, you only defended. You did not take pleasure in killing any of your foes. It was necessary to uphold and secure something greater than yourself, the future of a nation and countless generation." The voice further elaborated," The perfect act has no result. When every act has become dispassionate, impersonal and done because it is Right, there is no motive in the act, good or ill, and the ultimate aim of Purposelessness is attained. The aggressor and victim psychic resonance ceases to be, and the accessory called remorse falls out."

"Michiru..." Haruka faintly asked, almost embarrassed.

"As much as it is important we address each and every issue, you have to return physical realm. I leave you with this message: 'You are the author of an ongoing story you tell yourself. In your story, everything is about you, and it has to be that way because you are the center of your perception. The story is told from your point of view. You create an image for secondary characters in your story, and you assign them a role to play. The only thing you know about the secondary characters is the story you create about them...When you understand this, you no longer feel the need to impose our story on others or to defend what you believe.' Be well. Namaste!"

"Thank you and Namaste"

* * *

The sun brightly shone on his face. He was awake. Birds chirped on the trees. The freshness of the morning welcomed him back. He was glad he was alive!

The wind played with some aqua hair that trailed along his jaw and neck. He felt a slight weight on him. There was a rhythmic warm breath on his chest, in addition to that warmth a body could share. And the distinct fragrant, he was so certain whom it belonged to. A cozy sleeping Amethyst was on top of him! Her back was exposed when the blanket on them suddenly fell off a notch. He reactively held her lightly, pretending to pull and to fasten the cover. In truth, electrifying pleasure filled his senses the moment he touched her soft, smooth skin. He grinned at the thought of sharing a passionate night as suggested by their current position and situation.

Panic registered on him when he realized the implication of their intimacy: she knows he is female! He was well aware that he is half-naked, though his binding was kept intact. He would have bolted out in hysteria but his body was too weak at the moment. In addition, he could not afford to aggravate the situation but rousing her up.

He wanted to wait for the right time. Yet, it would have been better if it came directly from him rather than finding it out this way. He envisioned that she must despise him now. How could she not be, she is not a liberal Uranian? Could they still be at least friends after this? Perhaps, not. Then again, he wouldn't see her anymore after his commissioning. He knew he should part in good terms with his wife, by virtue of "Setsuzoku". Should he even burden him to what "Setsuzoku" is? Where or how does he even begin to amend? He was utterly lost.

Until the time of confrontation arises, he resigned to relish and to cherish this last moment with her. Cast all doubts, fear and guilt tomorrow; live the moment.

_Just for today I will give thanks for my many blessings  
Just for today I will not worry  
Just for today I will not be angry  
Just for today I will be honest with myself  
Just for today I will love unconditioanlly and wholeheartedly_

He stole a quick kiss, and painfully bid his farewell in his mind. "I love you, Michiru. Always have, and always will."

**Author's note:** That was the longest chapter I have written, whew! I hope I did not drive you insane here, hehe. The redundancy of reference to blood was deliberate; "Sangre" is indeed Spanish for "blood" as Auraluna7 pointed in the review. Nonetheless, in this fictitious universe, Sangre remains to be the unique honorary title of a Sailor Uranus. The excerpt about the story and author is from the Voice of Knowledge of Don Miguel Ruiz. The short poem was derived from the 5 principles of Reiki, but was modified to fit the context presented herein.

I wasn't supposed to upload this soon. Its mood was irreverent to the holiday spirit. Since there was a reversal of tone, I might as well yield. After all, it will take a while before I update this again. Probably, when it reaches 26th or so on the most recent H&M array of fiction, hehe.

So, how do you find this chapter? The dark and angst part was derived from a fiction I had in mind during my younger confused years (I make that sound as if that was so long ago!) but did not pursue. I expounded it thought a bit with the coliseum part and denouement. The rest were from dreams, reflections and inspirations..


End file.
